hyperspacechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Navy Fleet Subdivisions
The fleet of the Royal Navy is divided into seven primary Carrier Battlegroups. In addition, there are a number of independent Cruiser Squadrons, providing convoy escorts, anti-piracy protection, and customs and excise. There is also the Sovereign Carrier Battlegroup, in a defensive role protecting the royal family. List of Royal Navy Squadrons. Fleet Strength 23rd Century 8 Fleet Carriers (Majestic/Excelsior class) 18 Escort Carriers (Alert class) 36 Superstar Destroyers (Intrepid class) 108 Star Destroyers (Scimitar class) 144 Heavy Cruisers (Taurus class) 288 Light Cruisers (Viper class) 432 Frigates (County class) 864 Corvettes (Falcon class) 864 Patrol Boats (Sentinel class) 2,762 Vessels Carrier Battlegroup Just as the home battlegroup is based at HMNB Portsmouth, the Carrier Battlegroups Five and Six are based at HMNB Liffey and HMNB Clyde respectively, and serve to defend those stations; CBG Seven is based at HMNB Taff. Before the introduction of the Intrepid class, the Carrier Battlegroup had 16 Scimitar class Destroyers. List of Carrier Battlegroups in the Royal Navy 2 Carrier Taskforces > 4 Destroyer Squadrons > 16 Destroyer Divisions > 48 Cruiser Squadrons > 144 Patrol Squadrons 1 Supercarrier 2 Escort Carriers 4 Super Star Destroyers 12 Star Destroyers 16 Heavy Cruisers 32 Light Cruisers 48 Frigates 96 Corvettes 96 Patrol Boats = 307 Vessels Carrier Strike Force Designated CSF X1-2 List of Carrier Strike Forces in the Royal Navy 2 Destroyer Squadrons > 8 Destroyer Divisions > 24 Cruiser Squadrons > 72 Patrol Squadrons 1 Escort Carrier 2 Super Star Destroyers (2307-) 6 Star Destroyers 24 Heavy Cruisers 48 Light Cruisers 72 Frigates 144 Corvettes 144 Patrol Boats = 441 Vessels Destroyer Squadron After 2307, the Destroyer Squadron formation was modified to include the Intrepid class Super Star Destroyer, which was to be supported by three Destroyer Divisions. The designation for destroyer squadrons is DS X01-4 where X is the battlegroup. List of Destroyer Squadrons in the Royal Navy 4 Destroyer Divisions > 12 Cruiser Squadrons > 36 Patrol Squadrons 1 Super Star Destroyer 3 Star Destroyers 12 Heavy Cruisers (formerly 4 battleships and 8 heavy cruisers) 24 Light Cruisers 36 Frigates 72 Corvettes 72 Patrol Boats = 220 Vessels Destroyer Division A Destroyer Division is effectively one quarter of a Destroyer Squadron, and sent out as and when needed. A destroyer division, as a fraction of a destroyer squadron, is designated DSX01.1-4 3 Cruiser Squadrons > 9 Patrol Squadrons 1 Star Destroyer 3 Heavy Cruisers (formerly 1 battleship and 2 heavy cruisers) 6 Light Cruisers 9 Frigates 18 Corvettes 18 Patrol Boats = 55 Vessels Battleship Squadron Designated BS X11-4. 2 Cruiser Squadrons > 6 Patrol Squadrons 1 Battleship 2 Heavy Cruisers 4 Light Cruisers 6 Frigates 12 Corvettes 12 Patrol Boats List of Battleship Squadrons in the Royal Navy Cruiser Squadron (formerly Cruiser Division) List of Cruiser Squadrons in the Royal Navy Strength 1 Heavy Cruiser 2 Light Cruisers 3 Frigates 6 Corvettes 6 Patrol Boats = 18 Vessels Broadside Heavy Cruiser – Six twin bays Light Cruiser – Four twin bays Light Cruiser – Four twin bays Frigate – Two twin bays Frigate – Two twin bays Frigate – Two twin bays Corvette – Two single tubes Corvette – Two single tubes Corvette – Two single tubes Corvette – Two single tubes Corvette – Two single tubes Corvette – Two single tubes = 52 torpedoes Patrol Squadron A cruiser squadron can send out a patrol squadron as a scouting party with the other ships remaining with the cruisers. Often a patrol squadron sent in this capacity will contain two patrol boats fitted for mine warfare. An escort squadron has the same composition as a patrol squadron but operates independently. List of Patrol Squadrons in the Royal Navy 1 Frigate 2 Corvettes 2 Patrol Boats = 5 Vessels = 110 Torpedoes Notes * With the removal of the battleship from service, the fleet divisions were rearranged.